


Thanks For Playing

by CJCroen1393



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Act Seven, Don't read if you don't want spoilers, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Partially inspired by a tumblr post, Post-Canon, Post-Sburb, Spoilers, because there are lots of them, did i mention there are spoilers?, everyone needs to relax, spoilers everywhere, vriska's gone missing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new universe has finally been made. Everyone's ready to celebrate.</p><p>And then Karkat just HAD to open his big mouth.</p><p>"SO...NOW WHAT?"</p><p>New universe drabbles. Partially inspired by a tumblr post. Post-victory relaxation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For Playing

**Author's Note:**

> Because I had to write something like this after that awesome ending.
> 
> Thing is, I've had lots of school this week, and finals are coming up. So I haven't been writing that much fanfics (but I HAVE been working on writing a 1400 word research paper, and am on a roll with it too :D).

It was all finally over. Everything they had fought for was completely worth it when the Heir of Breath opened the door to their new universe.

They saw it, the beautiful new universe of their creation. The eight children, the remaining trolls, the Muse, the Mayor, the Postman, the father, all of them saw their new home before them and it was as beautiful as any of them could imagine.

In the sky above them, Sburb had etched a message, acting as an eternal reminder of their victory: "THANKS FOR PLAYING"

The fighting was over. None of them needed to battle anymore. No more fighting tooth and nail for survival. From now on, they could live on in this universe, populated by carapacians, animals, and soon humans and trolls.

They all felt like celebrating.

And then Karkat just HAD to go and open his big mouth.

"SO...NOW WHAT?"

\-----

Before Karkat said that none of them had realized that they never came up with a plan of what they should do when the new universe was created. Karkat himself was surprised at everyone's reaction.

"I WAS JUST ASKING." he had said.

Fortunately, the others were able to make some on-the-spot adjustments to their new world.

Roxy conjured a new house for them all to live in, with bedrooms, a spacious kitchen with lots of baking utilities for Jane and Dad, a library for Rose and Calliope, etc.

Jade managed to to stretch it to a much larger size so that all of them could have more room. Everyone was impressed, but none moreso than Dad. Despite having lived in this scenario for so long, the supernatural stuff was still so new to him.

"I've never seen something like this before," said the impressed Guardian as he looked up at the towering building, "You're pretty strong for such a little thing."

Jade beamed proudly and Roxy declared "Home sweet home, everyone!"

\-----

The group began discussing things later, including long-term plans. The God-Tiered kids would live forever, unless a just or heroic death took them out. The trolls had naturally long lives (though Karkat would almost certainly have the shortest lifespan among them) as did Calliope. The carapacians were functionally immortal. Out of all of them, the only one any of them was worried would grow old and die someday was Dad Crocker. By now, John and Jane had come to terms with his inevitable mortality and opted to just make the most of the time they'd still have with him.

\-----

One thing that began eating at Terezi was the fact that Vriska wasn't there.

She didn't arrive at the Endgame Platform. She never showed up in the new universe. She just seemed to be completely absent.

Aradia had arrived from the dreambubbles, partly to check out the new world and partly to inform everyone of Lord English's defeat. 

"Vriska took English down!" she said cheerfully, "It was amazing!"

"Say, Aradia..." asked Terezi, "Where is Vriska?"

"Sorry, Terezi," said Aradia, sadly, "we couldn't find her after English went down."

Terezi looked horrified.

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine!" Aradia continued, reassuringly, "Just missing, or something."

Terezi looked up, sniffing the air.

"I'll find her." she said.

\-----

Aradia later revealed that she didn't just show up to tell everyone about Vriska's victory and disappearance or check out the new universe.

"I kind of showed up to drop off a friend!" she said, stepping aside to reveal Sollux Captor standing behind her. 

"SOLLUX?" asked Karkat, surprised.

"It's definitely him!" said Terezi, "I'd recognize that gross mustard smell anywhere. I miss the apple-berry blast glasses."

"Wait," said Sollux, "AA, you're leaving me here!?"

"Sorry, Sollux," said Aradia, "But I think you deserve to have a normal life, you know?"

"But AA! I want to thtay in the dreambubbleth with you!"

"You'll be fine, Sollux. Don't worry."

"Are you staying too, Aradia?" asked Kanaya.

"Nah," said Aradia, grinning as she fluttered up to the sky, "My place is in the dreambubbles! But I'll come and visit you guys every now and then!"

"I'm going with you!" said Terezi, "I want to find Vriska!"

Aradia smiled and carried Terezi up to the sky and into the dreambubbles. The others waved goodbye, John just made a face at her.

"I'll be back you guys," called out Terezi, "and I'll bring Vriska with me!"

\-----

Jane and Dad swiftly started baking up a storm once they entered the big kitchen Roxy made for them. Their mission today was to make a great big victory cake. As they worked, Roxy suggested a game the group could play while they waited for the cake to be finished.

"Let's see who'll get to lick the spoon when they're done!"

"WHY WOULD ANYONE WANNA DO THAT?" asked Karkat.

"Because baking dough tastes awesome." said Dave.

"SOUNDS GROSS." said Karkat.

"Well, too bad!" said Roxy, "We're gonna play this game anyway! Now here's how it works: Whoever has the longest tongue wins! I'll start!"

Roxy stuck her tongue out. Everyone shook their heads.

"Sorry, ma," said Dave, "I don't think you've won."

"How about you try it next, Dave?" asked Rose, "And we can have Karkat judge you, seeing as he's the one most acquainted with your tongue."

Everyone else laughed, Dave blushed and Karkat started yelling incoherently. When everyone calmed down, Dave stuck out his tongue and Karkat looked at it.

"LOOKS LIKE STRIDER WON'T BE PARTICIPATING IN YOUR GROSS HUMAN SPOON-LICKING RITUAL EITHER." said Karkat.

Dave just chuckled.

Eventually, everyone started joining in, except Karkat, who refused to participate. Rose lost next, followed by John, then Kanaya, then Jake, then Dirk and then Sollux. Jade almost won, due to being part-dog, but her tongue still didn't cut it. Then everyone turned to Calliope, whom they couldn't help but notice was grinning smugly.

"C'mon, Callie!" said Roxy, "You can do it!"

Calliope smirked and unfurled a three foot long, snake-like tongue.

Karkat jumped back in shock and Dave and Roxy burst out laughing.

"I think we have a winner." said Rose.

"A winner for what?" asked Jane as she walked in with a smile.

"I get to lick the spoon!" said Calliope, excitedly.

"Oh, that's great!" said Jane, handing the cake-mix covered spoon to Calliope, "The cake is ready, by the way!"

"Thweet." said Sollux, grinning as Dad came in with a huge cake, covered in white, red, green and purple icing; the writing on the cake said, in huge letters, "VICTORY".

Even John liked the idea of this giant cake, and he never did like his father's baking.

"You sure Terezi won't miss this?" asked Dave.

"Trust me," said Jane, "There will be plenty to go around!"

\-----

After they finished their gigantic slices of cake, the group collectively decided it was time to go to bed, which meant it was time to divide up the bedrooms.

It was decided that one bedroom would go to John and Jake. Another went to Rose, Roxy and Calliope. Yet another went to Jade and Jane, while another went to Karkat and Sollux. Dave and Dirk got the last two-bed bedroom. Kanaya, Vriska and Terezi would get one together as well, but for now, Kanaya had the room all to herself. The Mayor and his mysterious Prospitian friend would get the guest room when they visited (though neither of them needed sleep anyway) and Dad got a room to himself.

Once everyone was settled in, it was time for them to rest, knowing that tomorrow they would have even more time to explore in this new world.

**Author's Note:**

> More will be on the way soon!


End file.
